Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel tank structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H08-170568 describes, as a fuel tank structure mounted in a vehicle, a fuel tank structure provided with a bag shaped extending/contracting film (a bag shaped member) that is capable of expanding and contracting inside a fuel tank. A fuel pump is disposed inside a filler pipe, thereby preventing interference between the fuel pump and the extending/contracting film.
However, in the fuel tank structure described in JP-A No. H08-170568, since the fuel pump is disposed inside the filler pipe, there is a possibility that the fuel pump hinders fuel from flowing through the filler pipe during refueling or the like, and that the fuel injection efficiency is reduced. Moreover, in cases in which there is a small amount of fuel inside the fuel tank and the bag shaped member is in contact with a bottom portion of the fuel tank, some of the fuel is sometimes partitioned off by the bag shaped member. There is accordingly room fur improvement from the perspective of securing supply performance in which fuel is smoothly supplied to the fuel pump.